


to soothe under the stars

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Request Meme, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: Mongolia wonders about life, Tibet is there to help him.





	to soothe under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> a request from Tumblr user flyingsassysaddles!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr at zelo-s!
> 
> Munkhbat - Mongolia  
> Tshering - Tibet
> 
> Commends and feedback is appreciated!

There are aches and pains throughout Munkhbat’s body, some days it hurts to breathe. He can feel generations that have passed, years that have passed in a heartbeat. He has seen unimagineable horrors, and wonderous miracles alike. They all play like a black and white movie in the back of his mind, over and over again, until he’s sleepless.

The insomnia has been going on for nights now, and he’s not sure when he’ll get rest again. Perhaps he’s done being a nation, and would rather step down from his role and go to being human. Maybe start a family. He entertains these thoughts as a cool breeze hits him, and he taps the railing of the balcony. Lovers stumble home, and a dog barks in the distance, a neighbor is smoking below and it’s so much to take in.

A hand touches his back, a light caress and it takes him out of his thoughts. Tshering stands there, dark hair askew and bags under his eyes. He yawns, covering it with his free hand. “You okay?”

“Mm,” Munkhbat hums a little. “Just thinking.”

“That’s always a bad idea this time of night.” Tshering leans against the metal railing. “It’s interesting, isn’t it?”

“What?”

Tshering gestures to everything around them. “This. Humans. They live such fleeting lives. Time goes so slowly for them.”

“Yeah, that’s…certainly the truth.” Munkhbat pauses for a moment. “Though, it’d be nice to  _be_  one of them.” Tshering has no response to that, and instead, he gazes down at the empty street. “I don’t know, I guess I’m just exhausted.”

Tshering lets out a breath.  _That_  he can agree with. So much has happened, so much time as passed, and they have remained youthful. While the world advances, they both seem to be stuck in the past most of the time. Technology makes them feel the age in their bones, just the other day, he witnessed Munkhbat curse out the new iPhone because it was so delicate.

He gazes at Munkhbat out of the corner of his eye, the way his face is crestfallen, brows furrowed and frown deep on his face. In these moments, there is no right way to cheer a nation up. Only words and silence of unity. Tshering grabs at the hem of his blue sweatshirt and lifts it up over his head. The fabric clutched in his hand as he hands it over.

“Here,” He says. “Just wear my sweater, it’ll make you feel better.”

Munkhbat stares at him with an incredulous look for a moment.  _Really?_ But a small smile quirks at the corner of his lips as he accepts it. “Thanks, Tshering. I appreciate it.”

Munkhbat puts the sweater on, and side by side, they stand on the balcony until the sky is a light pink and the city slowly starts to come to life.


End file.
